Love Angel
by MissCID
Summary: This is my first story about Purvi, Vineet, Rajat & Shreya. Hope you like it...


**At 2:00 P.M. Purvi & Shreya at Green Palace Restaurant, **

Purvi : Tum kya khaogi?

Shreya : Kuchh bhi. I mean jaisa tumhe thik lage.

Purvi : What's about Chinese ?

Shreya : It's o.k. with me.

Purvi : Waiter…

Waiter : Yes ma'm!

Purvi : 1 Paneer Chili & 1 Veg. Hakka Noodles

Waiter : Aur kuchh?

Purvi : Nai, philhaal to bas yahi!

Waiter : O.k. Ma'm.

Purvi (checking her cell) : Shreya, aaj kitne dino baad hum aise bahar aaram se bethe hai, kitna achha lag raha hai! Nai?

Shreya is in deep thinking. She not replied.

Purvi seeing upward. : Shreya…

Shreya : Haan, kuchh kaha tumne?

Purvi : Kaha khoyi hui ho? Koi pareshani vali baat to nai hai na?

Shreya (Hesitate) : Nai to, koi pareshani vali baat nai hai. Main to bas yun hi…

Purvi : Tum mujh se juth nai bol sakti. Ab batao kya hua?

Shreya (shy) : Pyar

Purvi : Kya?

Shreya : Yes, I'm in love.

Purvi (Smiles) : ohho! Kaun hai vo khushnaseeb? Kya main usse janti hu?

Shreya : Bahot achhi tarah se!

Purvi (Thinking) : Kaun ho sakta hai?

Shreya : Socho, socho!

Purvi : Kya vo ek CID Officer hi hai?

Shreya : Haan!

Purvi : Ammm Suraj?

Shreya : Purvi, are you crazy? Suraj? Eyuu

Purvi : to phir Nikhil?

Shreya : Nai, Vineet

Purvi : Kya ? Tum vineet se pyar karti ho?

Shreya : Shayad!

Purvi : Ab ye "Shayad" kaha se aa gaya bich me?

Shreya : Purvi, mujhe nai pata ki vo pyar hi hai ya phir kuchh aur? Accha tum batao Jab tumhe Rajat sir se pyar hua to kaise pata chala?

Purvi (Blushing) : Pyar hone par sari chheze badal jati hai. Mujhe unke sath jyada samay bitana accha lagta hai. Har ghadi unke hi khayal aate hai. Unko dekhte hi chehre pe muskurahat aa jati hai. !

Shreya : Kya yahi pyar hai?

Purvi : Kyun? Vineet ko dekhkar kya tumhe bhi yahi sab feel hota hai?

Shreya : Haan !

Purvi : Yahi pyar hai, Shreya !

Shreya : Par meri kuchh samajh me nai aa raha hai?

Purvi : Kya? Abhi bhi koi confusion hai?

Shreya : Meri samajh me nai aa raha hai ki main usse kaise batau?

Purvi : Hota hai, main bhi pehle aisa hi soch rahi thi, par ab dekho!

Shreya : Tumhari baat alag hai! Rajar sir bhi tum se pyar karte hai,Matlab aisa mujhe lag raha hai. Haan vo thode sharmate hai, isliye jyada khul k nai bol pa rahe hai aur mujhe to ye bhi nai pata ki Vineet mere bare me kya soch raha hai?

Waiter came to table & served food.

Shreya (cont.) : Agar usse kisi aur se pyar ho to?

Purvi : Ye tum kaise keh sakti ho? Jaisa tum soch rahi ho vaisa shayad naa bhi ho! Ek baar jakar tum apne pyar ka izhaar kar do, phir jo hoga so dekha jayega…

Shreya : Par…

Purvi : Agar tum kaho to main baat karu, Vineet se?

Shreya : Kahi Vineet mujhe galat na samjhe!

Purvi : Don't worry, aisa kuchh nai hoga! Vo mera achha dost hai. Main usse baat karungi. Aur vaise bhi mujhe usse Rajat sir vali baat bhi batani hai.

Shreya : Are you sure?

Purvi : 100 %

Shreya : Thanx.

Purvi : Isme thank you vali kya baat hai? Dost hone k nate itna to main kar hi sakti hu.

(They finished their food-stuffs)

**At 4:30 P.M. Vineet met his college buddies after long time at Sankalp Restaurant,**

Amar : Yaar Vineet, tumne CID kya join kar liya, hume to bhul hi gaya. Kabhi tujhe humari yaad nai aati?

Vineet : Aisi koi baat nai hai. Thoda kaam ka jyada load rehta hai, isiliye tum logo se milna nai ho pa raha hai.

Sagar : Hey, Amar Vineet itne dino k baad hum se mila hai, aur tum ye kaisi baate lekar beth gaye? Aur batao Vineet aage ka kya plan hai?

Vineet : Aage ka matlaba? Main kuchh samajha nai.

Aakash : Matlab ki Shadi k bare me kuchh socha hai? Tum shadi k layak to ho hi gaye ho.

Amar : Dekho, humari to shadi ho gayi. Group me bas tum ek hi kunware bache ho.

Sagar : Vineet, tumhe yaad hai, college me kai ladkiya tum pe marti thi.

Vineet : Tab ki baat aur thi

Aakash : Koi fark nai hai. Tum aaj bhi utne hi handsome dikhte ho. Batao na, kisi ladki se pyaar…

Vineet : Chalo bhai, ab jab tum logo ne puchh liya hai to bata hi deta hu. Mujhe ek ladki pasand to hai…

Aaksh : Kya name hai uska? Vo tumhare hi sath kaam karti hai?

Vineet : Haan, vo mere sath hi kaam karti hai ! Uska name…

(Vineet's phone rings…)

Vineet looking at Mobile phone's screen…

Vineet : Purvi ?

Vineet picks up the phone : Haan Bolo Purvi?

Purvi : Vineet, kaha ho tum?

Vineet : Main apne college k friends ko milne k liye aaya tha.

Purvi : Ohhh ! Sorry maine tumhe disturb to nai kiya na?

Vineet : Nai to, bilkul bhi nai. Kuchh kaam tha?

Purvi : Aa aa vv vo main tumse milna chahti hu.

Vineet : Main aadhe ghante me bureau aa jata hu.

Purvi : Nai, bureau me nai. Mujhe tum se kahi bahar milna hai. Jaruri kaam hai.

Vineet : Bahar? Thik hai. Bolo kaha milna hai?

Purvi : Sham ko 6:00 baje CCD, Malad West?

Vineet : Thik hai. Main aa jaunga.

(Call ended)

Vineet : Sorry friends, mujhe jana hoga. Main tum logo ko baad me milta hu

Sagar : Us ladki ka name to bata k jaa…

Vineet (Smiles) : Phir kabhi…

Aakash : Tumhe jaisa thi lage. Bye

Vineet : Bye…

(After sometime, Vineet is at home)

Vineet (Himself) : Aaj to Purvi ne khud mujhe samne se milne k liye. Pata nai kya baat hogi? Chalo pehle fresh ho jata hu.

(After few minutes)

Vineet : Ammm kaun se colour ki shirt pehnu? (He checking his Wardrobe) Yes, Black shirt & blue Jeans. Vaise bhi Purvi ko black colour kuchh jyada hi pasand hai. Aaj to main uske samne apne pyar ka izehaar karke hi rahunga. Hey Bhagwan, pls. meri madad karna. (He checking time) Oh No ! 5:30 baj gaye. Mujhe 6:00 baje to vaha pahunchna hai. Beta Vineet, Jaldi kar. Kahi aisa na ho ki tumhare vaha pahunchne se pehle vo chali na jaye. Upar se Mumbai ki ye traffic. Bhagwan, pls. meri madad karna.

**(At 6:00 P.M., CCD)**

Vineet is already reaching there, he waiting for Purvi…

After few minutes, Purvi also reached there.

Purvi : Ohooo ! Black shirt, blue jeans me kaafi handsome dikh rahe ho.

Vineet (Blushing) : Thank you. Vaise tum bhi aaj bahot khubsurat lag rahi ho.

Purvi : Thank you!

Vineet : Arrey tum khadi kyun ho? Betho na!

Purvi sat.

Purvi : Mujhe tum se ek jaruri baat karni thi.

Vineet : Mujhe bhi

Purvi : Haan, bolo

Vineet : Aise nai, pehle ye batao tum kya logi?

Purvi : Ammm Ginger Coffee

Vineet : O.k. He calls waiter

Vineet : 1 Ginger coffee n 1 Coffee truffles

Waiter took the order.

Vineet : Haan to batao, kya baat hai?

Purvi : Nai pehle tum batao.

Vineet : Ahem , Ladies first

Purvi : O.K. Baba. Thik hai main hi batati hu.

Vineet : bolo.

Waiter interrupts them.

Waiter : Sir, aapka order

Vineet (disgusting look) : Itni jaldi kya thi? Thodi der baad nai aa sakte the?

Waiter silent. & He moved away.

Vineet : Haan, to batao tum kya keh rahi thi?

Purvi : I'm in love

Vineet : Wow ! That's great! Kaun hai vo?

Purvi : Tum jante ho usse! Vo bhi ek CID Officer hai.

Vineet(blushing) : Ab bata bhi do.

Purvi : Tumhe Rajat sir kaise lagte hai?

Vineet (shocking) :Rajat sir? Iska matlab tum

Purvi : Haan, main Rajat sir se pyaar karti hu. Aur mujhe lagta hai, shayad vo bhi mujhe pyaar karte hai. Par keh nai paa rahe hai.

Vineet annoyed …

Purvi : Kya hua? Tum chup kyun ho gaye? Meri pasand tumhe acchi nai lagi?

Vineet (he is Sad, bt try to smile) : Nai achhi hai na! Rajat sir tumhe bahot khush rakhenge.

Purvi : Janti hu. Bas unhe ye baat bat du. Khair, Vaise tum bhi mujh se kuchh kehne vale the.

Vineet : Haan, main? Kuchh nai phir kabhi bataunga.

Purvi : Ab bata bhi do.

Vineet : Phir kabhi. (He wants to go there as soon as possible)

Purvi : Nai aise nai chalega. Batao tum kya kehna chahte the?

Vineet : Vo main, main , main…

Purvi : Ab main main kya kar rahe ho? Aage bhi to kuchh bolo.

Vineet : Main kisi se pyar karta hu.

Purvi : ahha! Kaun hai vo?

Vineet : Tum.

Purvi shockingly see him. She can't speak anything.

Vineet loudly laughing: Hahahaha, Shakal to dekho tumhari!

Purvi still in shock

Vineet : Arrey baba, mazak kar raha tha. Itna bhi nai samajh payi.

Purvi hit on his shoulder : Ye mazak tha? Aisa mazak kabhi mat karna. Ek pal k liye to main dar hi gayi thi.

Vineet : O.k. I'm sorry

Purvi : Agar ye mazak tha to tumhari aankho me ye aansu kaise?

Vineet : Vo jyada hans liya na,isliye…

Purvi : Sach bol rahe ho?

Vineet : Main tum se juth kyun bolunga? Khair ye sab chhodo batao dusri baat kya thi?

Purvi : Tumhe Shreya kaisi lagti hai?

Vineet : Shreya? Acchi ladki hai. Saaf dil ki. Vo jyada chup rehna hi pasand karti hai. Isliye kabhi uske sath jyada baat nai ho payi.

Purvi : Agar Shreya se Shadi…

Vineet : What? Shreya se shadi? ? ? ?

Purvi : Kyun? Kya koi kami hai usme?

Vineet : Nai, kami to kuchh nai hai…

Purvi : To phir kya problem hai? Tumhe pata hai, vo tumse pyaar karti hai aur tumhe hamesha khush rakhegi.

Vineet : Phir bhi, maine is bare me kabhi socha nai hai aur na hi maine usse us nazariye se dekha hai…

Purvi : To ab socho.

Vineet : Par main Shreya se…

Purvi : Aaram se sochna. Koi jaldi nai hai. , Ye do logo ki zindgi ka sawal hai. Take your time. Chalo, ab main chalti hu. Kal bureau me milte hai. Agar ho sake to Shreya k bare me sochna.

Vineet : Haan. Bye

Purvi left that place.

Vineet (himself) : Shreya? Purvi, main to tum se pyar karta hu, par tum Rajat sir se… Main yahi dua karunga ki tum jaha bhi raho khush raho. Aur rahi baat Shreya ki to vo sach me bahot achhi ladki hai. Par shadi ? (He spent the whole evening & night in thinking about Shreya)

_**(In Morning he finally decided that he will marry to Shreya) **_

(Thanx for Reading. Your critics, Suggestions are Welcome, so R & R)


End file.
